zoo_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
No Place Like Home
No Place Like Home is the first episode of Season 3 of CBS's Zoo. It is the twenty seventh episode overall in the series, and premiered on June 29, 2017. Summary Ten years after the animals were cured but at the cost of sterilizing the human population, a new threat rises in the form of “the hybrids,” an army of unstoppable lab-made creatures focused on destroying mankind. Plot Synopsis In Portland, Jackson moves through the Portland hybrid zone. He clears the area for his team to bring the escapees through. Two lions approach and Jackson uses a remote sonic device to stop them. He then orders the lions, Pedro and Sampson, to attack the incoming hybrids while evacuating the refugees. In Ann Arbor, Clementine meets Abe and Daniela at their home and talk about how companies don't make dolls anymore. Isaac is outside playing with the dog, and Abe apologizes for not recognizing Clementine. Once her grandfather gained custody of her, he wouldn't have let them contact her. Clementine says that all that matters is finding her father Mitch, and Abe wonders where he's been hiding for the last ten years. After sex with Jamie, Mitch recites the name of Presidents. He entered the sixth grade talent show and became known as the kid who knew stuff. His partner says that it's time, and Mitch tells her that he can't move. Jamie tells him that she'll find him. In real life, Mitch lies in a tank hooked up to medical monitoring equipment. In New York, Jamie is at a party and sees a news producer, Ronald Kasak. She offers to give him an exclusive on her new book. She gets a call from "Monarch" and ignores it, and talks about how her publisher wants her to put a monarch butterfly on the cover. When Ronald tells her that she should fight to do what she wants with the cover, Jamie tells her that she gave up fighting a long time ago. Jackson and his partner , Tessa Williams, take the refugees out and hear roaring behind them. They don't know what it is, and Jackson has Tessa take the refugees to the safe zone. He says that he's going to catch him, and Tessa runs to join the others. A hybrid rhino charges Jackson, and he ducks through the debris as the rhino pursues him. H calls to the guard at C gate and tells him to get a salvage track ready and he has an unfriendly following him. Tessa gets everyone to the compound, and the guards bring out the salvage truck. They open the doors and get out of the way, and Jackson runs up yells at them to shut the gate. He tells the guards not to shoot, gets into the salvage truck, and knocks out the cabin window. Jackson climbs through just in time and the guards close the door behind the rhino. Jackson goes in and takes a blood sample, then emerges and tells Tessa that they've only seen razorback hybrids until now. He puts the sample and a note in a drone, and warns Tessa that if they don't' find a way to stop the hybrids then the entire world will end up like Portland. Tessa suggests that they let the IADG handle it since they're sending an investigator, and Jackson agrees to let them handle it... along with Abe. In Abe's lab, Clementine shows Abe and Daniela a photo of Mitch in a stasis tank, but doesn't know who saved him or where. All she knows is that he's being held at an abandoned research lab in Eastern Siberia. Daniela explains that Abe has a theory on how to reverse the gas and restart procreation. Abe was one of the top researchers at the local university. Abe glares at her, and Daniela says that he's made breakthroughs in his personal lab. Clementine says that the facility is receiving continuous electricity usage, and Daniela realizes that she stole it from the IADG. She tells them that something seems off about the mission and they need to go in on their own. The IADG is on their way to get Mitch, and she figures that they need to get there first. Soldiers enter the Siberian lab and their team leader, Meyers, identifies Mitch inside the stasis tank. A tech checks the tank and warns that Mitch's life support is being provided by the lab power source. If they move it, Mitch will die, so they have to pull him out. Jamie gets into her car and her driver takes her to a hangar. She boards the jetliner that they used ten years ago and downloads the audio she recorded of Ronald. Jamie rearranges the words that she got him to say, creating him saying the phrase "The last monarch will rise in June." The tech warns Meyers that they will only have a few minutes to get Mitch free. Meyers pulls the plug and in the tank, Mitch starts choking. The techs cut him out as he passes out, and they inject him with adrenaline to bring him back. They finally shock him and he revives. The men say that they're there to help him and he'll be okay. Jamie rides a motorcycle downtown and enters an alleyway. A man is on guard and Jamie lures him over and knocks him out. She then opens a gate to reveal a series of security boxes, and uses the scrambled phrase as a pass phrase to open a box and take the drive inside. Back at the plane, Jamie gets a call from Abe. Before she can answer it, police officers emerge from hiding and tell her to freeze. The detective in charge--Logan--comes out and addresses Jamie by name. Abe tells Clementine that he can't reach Jamie and she still has the plane they need to get to Siberia. He can't try to reach Jackson and expose him to his enemies. Clementine asks Abe if the protein he's working on will work, and Abe admits that he doesn't know. Daniela shows them what Jackson sent, and says that she worked at a structure similar to the one where Mitch is being held. She's identified a hangar that should lead them direct to Mitch, and Abe says that they'll head to the airport and charter a plane if Jamie doesn't contact them. Once Abe leaves, Clementine asks Daniela if Isaac knows what they used to do. Daniela says that they just wanted to give their child a normal life, and Clementine thanks her for her help. Once she's alone, Daniela calls Jonah at the university and admits that Abe doesn't know that she's calling him. She says that she has some research that Jonah needs to see. Logan says that he has a warrant and they have a report of stolen property, and the suspect matches Jamie's description. Jamie says that she was at a party with the mayor, and Logan dismisses the other officers. He tells her that she has to stop, and Jamie reminds him that the Shepherds created the gas and rendered humanity sterile. She says that one of their leaders, The Falcon, is still out there and planning something bigger than they've seen. Logan reminds her that the last Shepherd she chased ended up dead and threatens to arrest her. Jamie threatens to reveal to the NYPD that they're working with a criminal, and Logan tells her that he's always cared about her and always will. However, he refuses to let her descend into darkness. He takes the drive that Jamie stole and tells her to tell the NYPD whatever she wants, but he'll take her in if he catches her again. Meyers introduces himself to Mitch as an IADG member and says that they're running tests to see if Mitch is stable enough to travel. Mitch doesn't respond, and Meyers asks him some questions. Mitch doesn't say anything, and Meyers asks him to tap his hands to respond. Mitch finally taps out harder and harder. At the Portland compound, Jackson checks in with a boy that he rescued, Luke. Luke asks how the lion controller works, and Jackson tells him that he has some scientist friends who designed it for him. The IADG investigator, Abigail, pulls up to the gate to pick up the hybrid. Meyers tell Mitch that the IADG has been looking for him for ten years, since Mitch was on Pangaea. Mitch motions for Meyers' pen, and scribbles symbols on the paper. Meyers' superior, Dallas, watches on the monitors and realizes that it isn't working. On the plane, Jamie is listening to music and drinking. Abe calls again and Jamie picks up. It's Clementine calling on Abe's line, and she asks why Jamie isn't returning her calls. She says that Mitch is alive and needs Jamie, and she needs Jamie as well. Jamie tells her that Mitch is gone, but Clementine insists that she has proof. Angry, Jamie says that she spent years chasing down every lead hoping that Mitch was alive somewhere. Clementine promises that it's real, and asks if Jamie can risk her being right. Jamie takes out Mitch's shattered glasses and looks at them, and then tells clementine that she's on her ride. Abigail goes to the salvage truck and opens a case, revealing a drive inside with the same symbol on it as the one in New York. She tells the hybrid inside the truck that she's sorry. As Clementine walks out, Abe realizes that she was trying to sneak off without them. Clementine says that Isaac needs them, and draws a gun on Abe and tells him that it's not up for discussion. Abe insists that the girl he knew would never pull a gun on someone, but Clementine tells him that people change and drives off. Meyers and his men try to identify the symbols that Mitch drew. Mitch rearranges the symbols to spell out the word "proof," and Meyers tells Dallas that Mitch isn't ready. Dallas says that he is, and Meyers tells him that there's someone who has been waiting to talk to him. Abe tells Daniela what happened and that they have to catch up to her. They discover that the blood Jackson sent them is growing into a strange white organism. Jackson and Tessa are going back to their quarters to get some sleep. Jackson and Tessa see Abigail leaving and approach her. Abigail ignores Jackson and gets into her SUV. The drive attached to the salvage truck explodes. At the station, Logan tells a tech to determine what is on the drive. The officer says that she'll get started on the drive right away. Once he leaves, she takes it over to her computer. The officer activates the drive and it explodes. Clementine goes to the plane and tells Jamie that Isaac got stick and Abe and Daniela stayed behind to take care of him. Jamie says that Clementine looks different, and then hugs the girl. Clementine hides the gun tucked into her belt, and as Jamie goes to the cockpit, Clementine gets a text saying that the FBI are back and asks what Clementine did. She ignores the text and walks after Jamie. A woman approaches Mitch and asks if he needs anything. Crying, she says that she had a lot of questions and she didn't believe it when the IADG said that they had Mitch. The woman tells Mitch that they're together again and asks him if he recognizes his daughter. Mitch stares at her and mutters her name. Other Cast *Callum Seagram Airlie as Luke *Donny Lucas as Ronald Kasak *Kayla Deorksen as Curls *Meredith Hama-Brown as Pearls *Robert Lawrenson as Jonah *Jesse Muhoozi as Isaac Kenyatta *Lee Shan Gibson as NYPD Officer #1 *Jag Bal as Tech #1 *Jesse James Pierce as Tech #3 *Panou as Gate Guard *Alan Silverman as Jamie's Driver *Katie Hayashida as Geeky Clerk Deaths Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3